Her Own Little World
by wwill
Summary: Izzy always lived in Izzyland. It was her escape! She loved life, but she could control everything in her mind! Or could she...?
1. Chapter 1: Imagine

**AM; Hey! This is a fic I thought of while watching the animated film, Inside Out which is a really cool film I'm sure you're at least familliar with the concept of. It also is inspired by the world of Undertale, which is a really awesome game that a lot of us weirdos on the Total Drama Writer's Forum are fairly infatuated with. If you've seen Let's Plays of it or played it, you'll be able to see how complex the world is, and I'd love to make the world of Izzy as complex as this. So this will be a little introduction.**

* * *

Izzy's mind was an enigma. An unbreakable vault. Nobody could capture the pure essence of what went on inside her imagination. The capacity of Izzy's ever-lasting imagination baffled most people she tried to open up about. What was inside there? Izzyland. Sometimes you may hear the phrase '(s)he's living in his\her own world.' and Izzy lived in her bright imagination in some cases. And her imagination was her own world.

In her imagination, she was the hero. Anything she felt like doing, she could do there. That's why the arguably crazy girl spent so much time there. Things would happen as she thought of them, and that's all there really was to it. But, as anyone who even sees one episode of Total Drama, or anyone who knew her, there was a lot going on in her head. Some things crazy, some things oddly smart and some things that were a face-palm worthy level of stupidity.

Her wild and crazy head crafted so many stories, many of which centered around her friends as well as her. Some lasted longer than others. Izzy also imagined many different areas, such as Marshmallow Mountain, Gravy Graveyard, Candy Courtyard and of course, Izzy's favourite place, Owen's Mom's House! She always got a lot of cheese there in real life, so she made it a place in Izzyland. Why did Owen's Mom have so much cheese anyway? Maybe she had a cheese cellar. Anyway, Izzy really preferred the world in her mind, for one main reason. She could do anything. She loved life, but it was her escape. Anything she could dream up was always there.

But like every single story in the world, there was a villain and this story is no exception. In fact, there are many villains in Izzyland. Each created when Izzy experienced some sort of negative motion, such as sadness, anger, envy or insecurity. Because even the bravest of heroes had scary things coming their way. And a lot of the time, the hero was never actually prepared.

And these villains always seemed to linger in the back of Izzy's imagination. Eventually they'd get closer to Izzy and her friends, and they'd be forced to confront them. And the battles in Izzy's mind could last from a couple minutes, to months on end. Izzy wanted her world to be happy, with everyone living in harmony. Or, at least, her idea of harmony.

Now, since this place keeps getting talked about, let's actually go there, shall we?

Our protagonist starts in the best place in the whole of Izzyland to her, Owen's Mom's House. Owen's Mom was considered somewhat of a deity inside Izzyland, she was often called 'Cheese Goddess' by many. That's why Izzy visited so often. She sat at the table, with Owen, Eva and Noah, waiting to be served.

"I wonder what Mom'll serve us today!" Owen pondered, smiling.

"I don't know... Maybe... _cheese._ " Noah sarcastically replied to the large male, who simply just nodded his head.

Izzy, holding her knife and fork, her elbows either side of her plate, looked around. Owen lived in the best house anyone could possibly live in to her, they had pretty paintings, a pool in the backyard and of course, cheese!

"What's on the agenda for today, Team E-Scope?" Izzy smiled, looking to her three friends.

"Since when was Fatty part of Team E-Scope?" Eva furrowed her one brow, with harsh tones to her gruff voice.

"Since he passed initiation, silly!" Izzy poked Eva's nose, as Eva slapped her finger away.

"I thought we were just throwing rocks at him." Noah sniggered. "Good times."

Owen's feelings were hurt by this harsh exchange, and Izzy felt the same way. At this point, in real life, a similar situation was going on.

* * *

Izzy hid herself slightly, as Eva had a fit of rage towards Owen. Noah merely just sat watching, smirking a little.

"You took MY MP3 player... deep fried it... and ATE IT?!" Eva stared down Owen with a glint of anger.

"I-I didn't mean to, it just... happened!" Owen stammered. "Sorry, Eva..."

"Sorry?! Well, I guess since an apology makes everything okay... I'll apologize to you after I send you to the fricking ER!" Eva held her fist to the male in anger, yelling at the very top of her voice.

At this point, Izzy stood up, standing between the two, trying her best to shield the bulky Owen. Eva looked at her in somewhat confusion, as did Noah, while Owen looked at her with a sense of gratitude.

"Guys... Don't fight! You'll make the world of Izzyland get taken over by Depp Ression!" Izzy whimpered, referring to a fictional villain based on an emotion in her head.

"Are you talking about that thing you're thinking about a lot?" Noah looked to Izzy.

"It's a world of wonder!" She defended.

Meanwhile, back in Izzy's imagination...

* * *

"Guys, leave him alone!" Izzy yelled. "I just want cheese, okay?!"

The fighting died down as Owen's mom came over, sitting down at her seat, as she put a large block of cheese on the middle.

"Dig in, kids!" She smiled to the teenagers.

"What kind of cheese is it?" Owen enquired to his mother.

"Cheese, Owen." She looked Owen dead in the eyes. "Cheese."

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Noah, Owen, Eva and Izzy started slicing some of the cheese. Izzy took about seven slices, being extra hungry. The tension was still filling the air, even though there wasn't much tension, her feelings were just hurt. But here, feelings played a more important role than anything else. Emotions created the worst possible things.

"So... Team E-Scope! The agenda. What is on it on this fine day?" She looked around.

"Cheese!" Owen's Mom smiled.

"Perfect!" Izzy scribbled on a notepad, writing 'CHEESE' in jagged lettering. "Anything else?"

"Reading?" Noah suggested, mainly so they'd all shut up.

"Possibly..." Izzy awkwardly looked around, then scribbled 'NOPE'.

"We need to fight SOMETHING. Otherwise, this imagination will be boring." Eva complained.

"Izzy loves fighting things!" Izzy smiled, then writing 'COOL ACTION-Y THING'.

The room returned to dead silence, as Izzy wrote a few more things.

Meanwhile, in the real world...

* * *

The room had quietened. Eva and Owen both looked ashamed in themselves, which was uncommon for Eva.

"So, whaddya wanna do today?" Izzy smiled to her friends.`

"I just want to read. Alone." Noah looked to Izzy.

"Nope! Anyone else?" Izzy cheerfully asked.

"We could eat cheese at my Mom's house!" Owen suggested.

"Amazing!" Izzy smiled, not even wanting to hear Eva's idea.

Eva stayed quiet about her idea which would be to torture Owen in some painful way, as she was still even though ashamed of her outburst, extremely bitter about her MP3 player being eaten. However, she was slightly comforted in the fact that Owen would have trouble expelling that from his system. She cracked a smirk, as Noah looked to her, smirking back, catching her drift.

"So, Noah, how's Emma?" Eva asked the bookworm.

"She's gone on a residential trip for a couple weeks." Noah sighed. "I miss her, but it'll help her get her law degree."

"Ew! You get so mushy about her." Izzy squinted.

"I think it's adorable." Owen smiled, his eyes sparkling.

Now the conflict had died down, and they decided what they'd do, they went to Owen's house. While there, Izzy zoned out, into her mind.

* * *

After eating even more cheese, with all their stomachs full, the quartet and Owen's Mom set off to fight. In their fiercest armour, which of course was made of candy, Eva's being peppermint, Owen's Mom's being chocolate, Izzy's being gingerbread, Noah, who was reluctant to wear the embarrassing armout wore a ice cream suit and Owen's being well... eaten.

They ran into the Candy Courtyard, where the central of people were. All shapes and sizes of people, some human, some candy, some ugly. Most of them were ugly. Not everyone could be as beautiful as the Cheese Goddess. They pushed through the crowds, Owen's stomach factoring in as an advantage here, as Izzy took her gingerbread broadsword from her belt, walking over to a kiosk that unfortunately didn't sell cheese.

"Hello, merchant!" Izzy smiled.

"Are you buying, Psycho Hose Beast?" The merchant retorted. "If not, buzz off."

"Wait... Bee?" Izzy asked, looking closer towards the merchant.

"That's me." The merchant, now revealed to be Bee smirked.

Izzy, then and there, thought back to when she first imagined Bee in this world in the early stages.

* * *

 _Izzy ran through Gravy Graveyard, finished mourning her pet rat that she found on the street, then accidentally threw out the window while she thought it'd be a good idea to play catch on her own. With a rat. This didn't just happen in her imagination, either. When she noticed a mysterious hooded raven haired girl chasing her, she stopped. Most people would have the instinct to run here, but not Izzy. She was curious as to see what this woman wanted._

 _"Hi!" Izzy waved, smiling._

 _"Hello. Rumour has it, you know where to find the sacred cheese..." The hooded woman looked to her._

 _"Indeed I do!" Izzy smiled._

 _"Give it to me. I can strike a deal." The raven haired girl negotiated._

 _"Can I know your name first? I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers, y'know how it is..." Izzy motioned tugging her collar._

 _"That's not important." The girl who would later be known as Heather glared._

 _"Stranger danger!" Izzy yelled, running behind one of the frozen gravy tombstones._

 _"Come out, psycho! My name is Heather." Heather sighed, furrowing her brow._

 _"Oh! Cool! I'm Izzy!" Izzy smiled, flipping over the grave._

 _"Izzy. What do you want for a block of sacred cheese?" Heather asked._

 _"If you can beat me in a match of the most sacred sport in Izzyland... you will get SEVEN sacred blocks of cheese." Izzy bargained, as Heather smirked._

 _"What game?" Heather asked curiously._

 _"Monopoly!" Izzy yelled, smiling. "Dibs on banker!"_

 _"No fair!" Heather grunted, as Izzy ran over to a random home of no significance. She broke through the window, and surprisingly, noone was in. Because Izzy wanted it that way, fools. Deal with it._

 _Izzy thought up a Monopoly board, yet decided not to cheat using her thought powers, to actually play._

 _"I'll play as..." Izzy thought up a character. "The Psycho Hose Beast! You can be the bee. Get it? Bee the bee?!" Izzy giggled, passing her a bee which had a crown on it._

 _"Very well." Heather smirked. "I am Bee."_

 _"Street rules, or regulation?" Izzy asked, squinting._

 _"I only just learned street, so let's go with the ministral Izzyland Regulation rules." Heather, or Bee, smiled._

 _"Very well. No talking, unless at a 20 minute mark interval, which will last for 32 seconds." Izzy looked to Heather, who nodded. "And at the half-time show of course. And... Silence!"_

 _The room went dead, as they glared at eachother. As The Psycho Hose Beast sped ahead, rolling a six, landed on CIT Square. She shook her head, not wanting to spend her starting $500 right off of the bat._ _Heather rolled a 4, which landed her on the Community Chest, which in the Izzyland version was the Community Boob, as requested by Owen when Izzy made the game. She drew a card, showing it to Izzy, as the redhead read the card in her head._

 _'You instantly win.' Izzy stared at the card with fear, as Heather smirked. Izzy, being a sore loser, kicked the board, the pieces flying away._

 _"Get... Back... Here!" Heather breathed, chasing her. Izzy cartwheeled onto a fence, lightly scraping her pale hand, as she pulled herself up onto a roof of a house, which Heather followed her onto._

 _Izzy wanted this to be a fair fight. But what if she thought about herself getting killed by Heather? Then she'd have to imagine up a whole new world. So she used her thinking to teleport. She had control. As Izzy slowly teleported away, Heather shook her fist in anger._

 _"I'll get you, Psycho Hose Beast!" Heather shook her fist in anger._

* * *

"Still salty you lost?" Izzy taunted, as Heather grabbed her neck.

"I won that cheese fair and square! Fair and BLOCK!" Heather glared.

Eva pulled Izzy back, staring Heather down. You could see the conflict happening between them already.

"Leave her alone, alright?" She glared, while dusting her friend off.

"What are you gonna do about it, unibrow?" Heather smirked, as Eva got into her face,

Eva said nothing. She breathed heavily, drawing her sword, as Heather did the same. Eva was instantly pulled back by Owen and Owen's Mom.

"Calm down, sweetie." Owen's Mom comforted Eva, sitting her on a chair, as she walked to Heather. "You! Do you think it's acceptable to talk to people like that?"

"Um, y-" Heather was interrupted.

"Don't talk as I'm talking! You are a bad girl, who will never amount to anything except being a rotten apple! Or a bad egg! You're not nice! And if you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say it at all!" Owen's Mom told Heather off in a shrill voice, as Heather merely dropped to the floor.

"The sass..." She shivered. "It's too much."

"That's right!" Owen's Mom snapped her fingers. "Dropped a Mom Bomb!"

"Alright, Mom!" Owen smiled.

"Never gonna ask to buy some Kool-Aid from a Bee again." Izzy shivered.

Meanwhile, in the real world...

* * *

Izzy zoned back in as she was suddenly at Owen's Mom's house. She, Owen, Noah, Eva and Owen's Mom were all crouched under the table. They heard gunshots firing.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked, blowing their cover, as everyone else shushed her.

The gunshots came closer. Izzy's heart started racing. The sound pierced her. The bullet pierced her.

Izzy had been struck in the head.

She fell to the floor.

Everyone else ran.

Emergency services were called.

* * *

Izzy was in her imagination, but the sky turned darker, a purplish colour. No biggie for Izzy, right? She could change her environment. Wrong. She'd only control over herself. Everything resumed as usual, but she couldn't change that.

"We can get Kool-Aid somewhere else." Noah pointed out.

"Or, it can appear!" Izzy remarked, thinking hard. "Appear!"

"Appear!"

This carried on for a few minutes. Usually everyone indulged this kind of behaviour from Izzy. But they began walking. Without the centric character of her imagination? How DARE they?

"Hey! Guys" She ran after them.

It wasn't Izzyland anymore. It wasn't her own little world. It was just...

A world.

* * *

 **AN; Well, I hope this was good enough. It's kind of testing the waters really. I'd love a review because constructive criticism helps me shape stories to the way people would like to read them. I'll reply to as many as I can. Bye! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gem

**AN; I told you it'd be back soon! I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, so here I am! Also, fun fact about this fic, it was originally Owen centric and it was gonna be called 'His Owen Little World'. Maybe for a sequel to this fic. Who knows? Anyway, into the story.**

* * *

Izzy and her friends walked in a pack, away from Candy Courtyard. Izzy was still panicking. She had no power here. Like a hamster, endlessly running on a metallic wheel. She loved this world before. Now it just felt like the norm to her.

"What? Where are we going?" Izzy asked, as they looped back around the way they went.

"Home, Izzy." Owen replied. "The sky's getting dark."

"But I wanna go fight some stuff!" Izzy complained, then smiled, brandishing her gingerbread broadsword.

"Well we can't always get what we want, Izzy." Noah deadpanned, looking towards Izzy.

Couldn't get what she wanted? In her own mind?! How dare these peasants do this to Queen Izzy? In the real world, she'd expect this, but in Izzyland? Blasphemous! This was a democracy! A free country! Only for her, but still! It was an Izzy democracy.

"I-I-I don't understand!" Izzy stammered.

"Izzy, you're acting crazier than usual..." Eva pointed out, raising her brow.

Izzy sighed, following her friends. She trekked through the streets, which were usually easy and short to get through, or at least had something she could fight or eat, or there'd be a fun game her and her friends would play. Yet it was so dull. Everything looked the same, except the sky. But something felt overwhelmingly different to Izzy. She tried to zone back into the real world, maybe all she needed was a little refresher in reality. No luck. She started to panic. And she for some reason, couldn't figure out what happened in the real world. And in the world of imagination, she started to realise. The real world didn't exist. She knew it existed, but no one else would believe her. She felt so alone, so... depressed.

Then it hit her. The villains of this world were no longer under her control. They could run free. They were the ones that ran the world. Izzy felt a shiver of panic. "Guys! We need pull out the big guns."

"Okay, Izzy... Why?" Owen's Mom asked.

"Well, Owen's Mom." Izzy adressed the mother. "We need to pull out the big guns, because... they're coming. Depp Ression, Enn Vie, Angie R. and all the others."

"As if you'd know that." Eva scoffed.

"No, I'm serious! We need to bring out the big guns!" Izzy yelled.

"The big guns? How big are we talking?" Owen asked curiously.

"Real, real big." Izzy looked to him.

"What ARE the big guns, exactly?" Noah looked to Team E-Scope.

"We don't know yet. We need to find the big guns. But we need someone's help." Izzy took charge.

"Okay, tommorow." Owen's Mom smiled, leading the group back home, as they made it to Owen's Mom's House.

"No, NOW!" Izzy yelled, losing her patience.

"You're so selfish!" Eva shouted, walking into the house as everyone else did the same. She stormed off into her room, as Izzy imagined prior, everyone lived in Owen's Mom's House.

"She's right." Noah scoffed. "I'm out."

Noah walked to his bedroom angrily.

"You need a good talking to, missy." Owen's Mom scowled, running to her room.

"Uh... Bye!" Owen smiled, awkwardly walking to his room.

Why did no one understand? Evil was coming! And she needed help! No way she was going without them, she'd inevitably perish, as she knew. She strolled to her room, tears rolling down her cheek. What bothered her more, was that nobody cared. She was powerless. No say in anything. Was that how she treated people? She dropped on her pink clad bed. It used to feel like laying on a cloud made of marshmallows. Now it felt hard as a rock. Maybe living in her imagination wasn't great. Maybe it sucked. Maybe it was the worst thing in the world!

She inhaled and exhaled, counted sheep, and eventually got to sleep. Her dreamland taking her away. However it was different. The Dreamland was usually a different version of her imagination. But now she slept in her imagination, not as well as real life, it changed. It was black. Just Izzy walking around in a blank space. Nothing there. Nothing happy or sad, just, dull. And unlike a regular dream, it went in what seemed like real time. And all she could do was stand there. This continued for around 9 hours.

* * *

She woke up, a sweating mess. She clutched the metallic handle of her bedroom door, pulling it down promptly and pushing it forward. She saw no one at the table. Everyone usually awoke the same time as her, the same way as her, did things her way. She knocked on Owen's door. No answer. She opened, to see the empty room. The same with all the other doors. She sighed, walking back downstairs. She opened the door outside, and decided to go adventure on her own. She slept in her gingerbread armour, just incase she woke up and needed some food. She was still weird.

The sky was still dark. But it was different, this day. The wind blew more, Izzy's curly locks almost untangling themselves due to the speed of the wind. She set off on her trek to Candy Courtyard, now knowing how long it would take. She struggled to make the motions she needed to make due to the wind, having to almost tip toe. She actually couldn't get there in a breeze.

She breathed heavily, around halfway there, after walking through many streets. She sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. As she trekked through the dull streets, things started to lose their fun. The people she saw were a lot more dreary, or regular.

As she finally made it to the Candy Courtyard, she saw her friends, hanging out at a kiosk. Without her, She walked over to them, slightly upset.

"Hi... guys." Izzy sheepishly joined into their circle.

In that very moment, there was a pause. Everyone either looked around, or stared directly at Izzy.

"Hey... Iz..." Owen looked at Izzy, slightly ashamed that they all left her behind at home.

"So... Wanna go get the big guns?" Izzy asked, trying to be polite.

"Actually, we're just gonna hang today." Noah informed her.

"Oh..." Izzy's face dropped.

They needed to understand! Their world was at stake at this point. And what were they going to do, just stand there? And HANG? Izzy had just about had it. She stood there for a short while, pondering her options. She looked around the circle, from Eva, to Noah, to Owen, to his Mom. and that kept spinning. Until they were all in somewhat a clock of doing it.

"Guys! Please believe me when I say this. We need to find this guy. He can really help us. He's evil, another merchant. Similar to Bee. But LISTEN. He is our only hope, Obi Wan." Izzy finished with a reference, as everyone stared with a half closed eye, slightly twitching.

"Izzy. There can't be a quest for us everywhere. We get it, you're bored. We gotta make our own fun sometimes." Owen's Mom pointed out.

"Yeah. Just quit being so dramatic." Eva leant against a wall, once again furrowing her brow.

"I'm serious." Izzy deadpanned, finally cracking.

"Yeah, right." Noah looked to Izzy, as he walked away, with everyone but Owen following.

"Wait!" Izzy sighed. "You believe me, right, O?"

"Well... Not really. Sorry." Owen looked down, sadly.

"You can go..." Izzy looked to him, as Owen nodded, walking away.

She stood alone, watching her friends walk away, starting to talk, maybe even laugh. She just knew they were happier without her right now. If these friends wouldn't go on this quest with her, she needed some new friends.

* * *

"So, are you in?" Izzy asked, smiling.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" A male with a green mohawk asked, smirking.

"Well, you'll get to help me bring in the big guns and save the world!" Izzy pointed out.

"Nah." He looked to Izzy. "Sorry."

"It's cool. Thanks, Punkrock." She looked to him.

"It's Duncan!" Duncan called, as Izzy walked away.0

* * *

"So, you wanna do this?" Izzy looked towards the brown haired female, who was in the Caramel Canyon.

"Seems kinda dangerous..." The girl seemed hesitant.

"But you'll get some great experience out of it!" Izzy smiled.

"No. I'll give you my reason why. Ahem.

'I, Courtney Martinez, hereby-.'" Izzy interrupted Courtney.

"Bye, Shopping List." Izzy walked away, as Courtney furrowed her brow.

* * *

"PLEASE just say yes!" Izzy begged, now down on her knees.

"If I do this... You owe me." A well-built male with a good physique talked to Izzy.

"Okay, whatever, McHottie!" Izzy snapped.

"I'm in, I guess. And it's Justin." Justin smirked, his eyes metaphorically melting her soul.

They set off to find another member of the group.

* * *

"C'mon." Justin stared into the Gothic girl's eyes.

"Why?" She complained.

"Gwen, you owe me, after...

The favour." Justin smirked, as Gwen merely nodded.

Izzy smiled, seeing as Justin was somewhat of a charmer to others as well as her.

"Great! Let's get going, Midnight!" Izzy called out as Gwen didn't seem to know what she meant.

* * *

"Harold. Do it." Gwen glared at a nerdy young man.

"Why?" Harold groaned.

"Because I'll sacrifice your red ants to Trent's creepy Nine God if you don't." Gwen blackmailed Harold.

"Whatever." His raspy voice echoed, as they walked alone.

"Great, Soul Patch! One more girl." She smiled.

* * *

"Lindsay, I like your hair. Come with us." Harold smiled.

"Okay!" A blonde girl giggled.

That was easy.

* * *

"Okay, team! We need to find the merchant of Marshmallow Mountain!" Izzy smiled. Nobody replied. Her team was very unresponsive, and she was not having that. She looked towards Lindsay, who was playing with her hair, then Justin who was checking out his reflection in the window that on the outside could have Marshmallow Mountain be seen. Then she looked to Gwen, who was looking at her black nails. Then she looked at Harold, who was simply picking his nose.

"Game plans! Go!" Izzy gestured to Gwen.

"Walk." The goth replied rather unenthusiastic towards Izzy.

"Good! Justin!" Izzy looked to the model.

"Eat marshmallows. I heard it's a good candy that won't make us break out in hives!" Justin smiled at what he thought was worth saying.

"Okay... Harold!" Izzy smiled to the nerd.

"Well, after a lot of extensive thinking and picking, I've decided the best way to do this is to haggle with the merchant. Whatever he wanted, keep slicing that down, until he says enough is enough." Harold explained, actually giving a good piece of advice.

"Great! Hey, Lindsay! Ideas." Izzy stared to the spaced out bimbo.

"Um... Can I stay here?" Lindsay asked.

"No. Let's go!" Izzy smiled.

* * *

Halfway up the mountain, the team started to pant and sweat, exhausted by all the walking. Occasionally, Lindsay would speak up.

"Who's up there?" She asked curiously.

"The most magical wizard in all the land!" Gwen sarcastically replied.

"Really?" Izzy asked, even though she knew the merchant.

"No." She sighed.

They walked, as they started to near the top, as every now and again, they'd have to pull their feet up from the ground, so they didn't sink into the marshmallow. Izzy cursed to herself. Why did she make everywhere so hard to get?

* * *

As they finally made it to the top, there was a small shack. Izzy promptly opened the door.

"Hello Pepper!" Izzy greeted the buff Spanish merchant.

"It's Alejandro." The merchant corrected. "You came for the gem?"

"Yep." Izzy smiled.

"Hey, Al, what is this gem?" Harold asked.

"Alejandro. And this gem?" He held up a multicoloured gem, smiling. "This. Is the E-Scope gem. Don't know why it's named that, don't care to know. It was found in an ancient underground city, which is said to still be active today. Scriptures say that if this gem is to collide with a true hero, who will have to be found, they will have the strength to slay anything.

"Cool!" Lindsay smiled.

"Question. What do you use on your skin? It looks so smooth." Justin smiled.

"Natural selection, friend." Alejandro smirked.

Justin looked down here, seeming somewhat belittled.

"So, what's it gonna cost, Jalapeno?" Lindsay asked the merchant, butchering his name.

"Alejandro..." He glared. "And it'll cost one sacred cheese."

With regular cheese being the worldwide food of Izzyland, and sacred cheese being the currency, Izzy was broke in both ways. She needed to speak with Owen's Mom to get the sacred cheese, but she was no longer on good terms. Izzy brought her team into a huddle, whispers flying around the room.

"Can we take a loan?" Gwen asked, deciding to step up to the plate.

"Yes. But if it is not payed back within a week, you shall become outlawed, by the Izzyland police." Alejandro smirked. Everyone looked at eachother, exchanging a few glances. Izzy merely nodded.

And with that, they were on their way back down the mountain.

* * *

 **AN; I didn't expect to update this quick, but I am in love with this story. Also, I'm really excited for plans for next chapter. You'll see, soon.**


End file.
